What Was I Thinking?
by Tenma-chan11
Summary: Slight AU. Daisuke and Satoshi have separated their bodies from Dark and Krad and they have all paired up! Now that they all live together, the house is chaos. Later, Satoshi meets a girl in a grocery store and... kidnaps her? DaixSato, DarkxKrad.
1. Memories

Oi! This is my second story written, but I deleted my first story! I'm still learning how to write better so, **FLAMES ARE WELCOME!** I like criticism!

Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi learn to separate their bodies from Dark and Krad and they now live together in a mansion, when they meet a girl in a grocery store.

Daisuke: 18 (senior), Satoshi:18 (senior), Dark 20?, Krad: 21?

Daisuke has grown out his hair and it is a little passed shoulder length. Satoshi's hair is longer also, it's layered and almost reaches his shoulders. They are both tall skinny built teens. Everyone works in a clothes modeling business. Dark and Krad are the same. Parings: DaixSato and DarkxKrad.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel… and I don't think I ever will…sniffle

WARNING! Yaoi, boy/ boy love, violence, attempted suicide, and bad language! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Memories_**

_I can't stop… I- I don't know how._

_Running, running from my memories, those cold dead eyes in my living room, my life, my destiny… Him. His harsh golden eyes haunting my thoughts._

_I just kept running._

_Everything was a blur… was that the park? I must have been running for miles. Oh well, I was going to distance myself from That Man as much as I could with my little seven year old legs. I was out of breath and lost._

_I finally stopped. I looked around, where was I? The forest? I didn't even know there was a forest in Azumano… Have I seriously ran to the city limits? I walked into a clearing. There was a cliff a few feet away and a boy was sitting on the edge, shaking. Oh, it's raining, he's probably cold._

_I walked up slowly and noticed bruises lining his arms. There are so many of them… Did he fall?_

_His hair was abnormally spiky and bright red. He was probably five to six years old. As soon as I got close enough, I could hear him muttering, "Mommy doesn't love me… she doesn't even like me… hates me… Mommy wants me--" I step on a twig, startling the young child. He turned to look at me. I gasped, his eyes were captivating. Even though they were red and swollen, he looked at me in the purest innocence. Big and round and…red? Were his eyes really red? Nah, it's probably just from crying._

_Tearing my eyes from his I realized there was blood dripping from a cut on his face which was surrounded by a bruise. The mysterious red head hugged himself. There was blood all over his shirt, from his wrists._

_"H-hello, Mister," the shy boy muttered. His voice was quiet and broken._

_I sat down next to him on the grassy cliff. "Hello," I answered back. I looked over the edge of the cliff to the grassy meadow below. That's a long way down._

_We sat in silence as we sniffled a wiped away tears. Curiosity soon got the best of me: "What happened?" We spoke at the same time. The kid blushed and looked away. I have to admit, it was cute. Silence again._

_"So, what's your name?"_

_"Daisuke Niwa."_

* * *

_"Good Morning, Hiwatari-kun," the little red head said. I looked up from my book to see the shy boy standing in front of my desk. That's odd…_

_"You're unusually early today, Niwa-kun." His trademark blush replaced his natural skin color as he turned his head to the side. I jumped when I saw the edge of a bruise at the base of the-- now ten year old-- boy's neck. Along with bandages that were peaking out from beneath the long sleeved school shirt. She found him._

_"Can I talk to you during lunch today?" Oh shit._

* * *

_"We are going o have a new student join our class today, so please greet him with your kindest smiles!" My overly hyper seventh grade teacher announced to the class as she invited the new kid in. I jumped out of my skin, I could never forget that face anywhere.

* * *

__"DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears spilled out of my eyes. I ran to the middle of the street and our fingers brushed as the car smashed into my face, Daisuke rolling over the hood.

* * *

_Gentle arms rapped around the screaming and crying eighteen year old as he woke from his nightmares. 

"Are you O.K., Satoshi?" The owner of the arms asked from behind Satoshi. He rolled over and faced a very beautiful boy his age with long grown out red hair and a skinny build. His gorgeous eyes glowing like a cat's in the night, red and innocent.

"Yeah, just … vivid memories…" He hugged his boyfriend as he heard stomping outside the door.

The door slammed open making everyone jump. Once the two boy's eyes adjusted to light, revealing sheet clad Dark, with a very angry look on his face and Krad with a…sword? They didn't get a chance to ask about it before Dark burst out, "Jesus Christ! Satoshi, Are ya tryin' to give me a heart attack?!"

"Yeah, Dark, I just went completely out of my way to give you a heart attack in the middle of night, while waking up Daisuke as well?" Satoshi commented dryly. Dark lightened up, at least he knew Satoshi was back to his normal self. He must be getting better after all.

* * *

Sorry if I confused you! That's all for now, I've already written the next chapter and it's longer! I'll post the next chapter after five reviews (including flames). I'm not trying to ask for too much am I? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Mysterious Girl

Hi, again! Thanks for actually sticking with me to the second chapter! I decided to change where they work. Daisuke and Satoshi are still going to work at the modeling business, but Dark and Krad are unemployed because they technically don't exist. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you enjoy this new installment of 'What Was I Thinking?'!

Disclaimer: I still don't own DNAngel, but I will continue t write these random stories!

**WARNING! Yaoi, BL, attempted suicide, and bad language! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Girl **

Eventually everyone fell back asleep, even if they didn't sleep for long. Satoshi was so lost in his thoughts that he fell asleep a half an hour before his alarm went off. Of course, his alarm wasn't like the usual loud obnoxious beeping box next to him. It was a small voice coming from downstairs, reminding him of breakfast. It was nice to wake up to that voice in the morning, but only after he's had at least four hours of sleep. He decided not to answer the sweet call this morning.

Satoshi fell back asleep within moments, this time waking up by the flash and whistle from a camera. It was the middle of the day, but it was still dark in the room due to the elegant deep red curtains and black walls. Satoshi opened his eyes after he registered a weight on his chest. He looked to his left only to see Dark standing there with that trademark smirk and a camera. He looked down at his chest to see Daisuke's hip. Daisuke was laying completely side ways faced down across Satoshi's chest.

The red head lifted his head and rolled over. Still laying spread eagle across Satoshi's lower abdomen. The small teenager gave his best glare from his position and launched himself at the Phantom Thief. Daisuke grabbed the camera and ran out of the room laughing hysterically. As soon as the footsteps faded downstairs, Satoshi looked at Dark who was laying against the wall with a shocked look on his face.

"What the…?" Satoshi faded off.

"Hell just happened to you?" Krad added in. He just recently poked his head into the room to see what Daisuke was so excited about. He took one look around the room before he turned heel and walked down stairs. Dark got up awkwardly and walked out of the room, most likely looking for Krad for some fun. Satoshi shook his head, he did not need that visual. Daisuke came walking back upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed that they shared together. He smiled to Satoshi and asked how he was.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get very much sleep last night." The pale haired boy hugged his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck, making Daisuke giggle. They shared a sweet kiss and cuddled for a little while until Satoshi stated he needed to get up eventually. He had been sleeping all day. They went downstairs and started cleaning the house when Daisuke struck up a conversation.

"We don't have dance class until Monday…" Both Daisuke and Satoshi were in the advanced dance class, and two of the best in class. Daisuke usually has to dress up as a girl, but that doesn't bother him as long as he gets to dance with his boyfriend.

"Really? You want to practice the routine after dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Daisuke smiled sweetly. _It's so hard to believe we went through so much pain just a few years ago. I'm so happy, everything's so… perfect. _Satoshi reveled. Satoshi smiled back to the small teen, when Dark and Krad walked in looking for food.

"Eh, there's nothing good to eat. Can someone stop by the store sometime this weekend? I'm starving." Dark rubbed his belly for added effect.

"I'll go tomorrow after the photo shoot, Daisuke, you have plans with the Harada twins and Takeshi, right?" Satoshi stated looking over Dark's shoulder for dinner.

"Yeah, but I can stop by the store afterward."

"Nah, Daisuke, just go have fun with your friends."

They ended up ordering pizza for dinner and Dark and Krad helped the young teens on the dance routine.

* * *

They all woke up the next day at different times and Satoshi sat downstairs sipping at his coffee waiting for Daisuke to finish getting ready. Dark walked down stairs with an overly happy look on his face. 

"Wow, someone had fun last night." Satoshi commented sarcastically.

"I'm not the only one, you know how loud Daisuke is?"

"Duh, I'm the one making make all those heavenly noises," Satoshi smirked after he heard Daisuke sneeze in the background.

"BLESS YOU!"

"sniffle Thanks!" Daisuke walked into the room with an identical look of satisfaction that Dark was wearing. Satoshi's smirk widened. He finished the coffee and took off after saying bye to everyone in the house. He took his car (because he would have to carry groceries home) and Daisuke took the motorcycle. The photo shoot was short and uneventful and Satoshi ended up in the store sooner than he would have liked. He took out the list and began down the first isle. Three isles later he ran into a crying girl.

"Are you lost?" He bent down to the little child's level and smiled politely.

"No." She continued to cry.

"Well, where are your parents?"

"I don't know"

"Who were you with when you were brought here?"

"Mommy."

"What's her name?"

"Mommy." Satoshi's eyebrow twitched, how was he supposed to help this child if she didn't tell him anything?

"Well, can I take you to the Customer Service desk so I can find your mommy?" She didn't answer so he took her hand and took her to the front desk anyway. Once he got there the man behind the desk asked for the girl's name.

"Catherine." She stated simply. After the announcement for 'Catherine's Mommy' he noticed bruises on her arms.

"Owie, did you fall, Catherine?" He held her hands in front of her.

"No." Satoshi's heart sank, "Mommy did it." Satoshi didn't move.

"Wh-what?" was all he could muster.

"I said Mommy did it, sh- she doesn't like me." The girl started crying again. Satoshi's heart was pounding in his ears… She looked just like Daisuke that fateful day they met.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Daisuke Niwa."_

_"Wh-what happened to your arms?"_

_"Mommy did it."_

"Sir, excuse me?"

_"Why would your mommy do that?"_

"Sir! Boy, give me Catherine!"

_"She doesn't love me."_

"Give me my daughter! Boy!"

"Huh?" Satoshi woke from his trance and realized the girl was being harshly ripped from his grasp. Screaming and kicking.

"No! No! I don't want to go with mommy! I like you!" Satoshi's face hardened and he gave his deadliest glare to the woman.

"Let go of the girl, Bitch." Satoshi hissed at the repulsive woman in front of him.

"You let go of her, She's my daughter!" Satoshi suddenly snapped and punched the woman strait in the jaw. The woman fell over and Satoshi turned and ran for the door, leaving his groceries behind. He jumped in the car and was shocked that he made it home with out getting pulled over. He grabbed Catherine out of the back seat and walked into the house in a daze. Krad and Dark were out at the movies and Daisuke was probably still with his friends. The girl sat in silence while Satoshi thought of what to do.

The little girl caught his attention. Maybe I should make sure she's not bleeding. He brought her upstairs and checked her body and bandaging it and cleaning the cuts. She was only five so it was O.K. to check her chest and areas like that. He wasn't being perverted or anything, he was gay after all.

The front door opened following with a "I'm home!" shout from Daisuke. He took off his shoes and walked upstairs.

"Sato-koi, you home?"

"Yeah, I'm in hospital wing." Daisuke's heart sank. Was he hurt?

"Are you O.K.?" Daisuke asked as he opened the door. As soon as Daisuke laid eyes on the girl… he fainted.

* * *

I refuse to update (or even write) the next chapter until I get one good review! 


	3. What Do We Do Now?

Wow! I finally got one review! You totally made my day Kitsune-san! (I hope it doesn't bother you that I called you that) I decided to right the next chapter cuz I'm so happy now! Lol, I hope you like this next chapter!

There are a few things I'd like to bring up before you read this chapter. I will hopefully be going a lot farther than the grocery kid thing goes. Daisuke and Satoshi will be auditioning for plays and stuff like that, because they love acting! Also, Daisuke and Satoshi will be (seemingly) having random dreams in some chapters, but they are there for a reason and they are meant to confuse you! Try to put two and two together and tell me if you think you've figured out what the dreams are telling you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not (and never will) own DNAngel! But (of course) that will never stop me from writing Fan Fics!

**Warning!! Yaoi, BL, violence, attempted suicide, and bad language… DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!! **(P.S. If you ask, might but some lemon in here!)

* * *

**Chapter Three: What Do We Do Now?**

"What did you need to talk about, Niwa?" Hiwatari-kun asked, dread evident on his face. We were sitting in our normal spot on the roof during lunch. I jumped strait to the point.

"She found me, Satoshi." I used his first name to show him I was serious and waited for him to say something before I continued on, " I'm going to run away, I… I might not ever come back, or even if I do… I might never see you again." Hiwatari-kun looked as I felt… miserable. I looked back down at my ten year old legs and cried.

* * *

"Daisuke… Dai-chan…?" Daisuke slowly drifted to consciousness as he heard Satoshi's calls. He opened his eyes and looked around his bedroom.

"Huh?" was all that Daisuke could mutter. _When did I fall asleep?_

"You fainted, remember? In the hospital wing," answered Satoshi, worry laced in his words.

In the mansion Daisuke and Satoshi lived in with Dark and Krad was huge. It included a gym, two sets of stars, authentic wood flooring, five bedrooms, four bathrooms, classic paintings and artworks lining the elegantly painted walls, a chef's dream kitchen, and laundry room, an enormous family room, and, of course, a hospital wing. The room was like the nurses office in any school, but three time larger. The only reason for this was because of Satoshi's birth-rights. He was supposed to get his parents house when they died, but he wasn't old enough to own it when they did. So, he took ownership of the home when he was emancipated at the age of twelve.

Daisuke looked over at Satoshi with pure confusion swirling within his eyes. "Satoshi, who was that girl?" Daisuke asked. He was scared to hear the answer because he new Satoshi had a intimate relationship with a blond, green eyed girl when they were just around thirteen. (A/N That may seem pretty extreme, but he was a young boy growing up (basically) on his own… so he experimented. It turned out to be a hit and run, so Satoshi would never know if the girl got pregnant. Hence Dai-chan's worrying.)

"Uhh, well, Daisuke… You'll never believe this… but…" Satoshi faded off, not exactly knowing how to explain to Daisuke that he kidnapped a little girl in a grocery store.

Daisuke looked terrified, _If he was this worried about telling me, then she must really be a…! _Daisuke swallowed hard,_ A love child from that Bitch! _(A/N Sorry, that's how they refer to her, because she broke Satoshi's heart.)

Satoshi heaved a sigh and decided that it was better to tell Daisuke the truth. Again he sighed. "Daisuke?"

"Yes?" the red head boy answered a little to quickly. The boy winced as he realized that he was holding his breath. Satoshi stared at him strangely.

"Look, Daisuke, this may sound strange at first, but… will you promise me you wont freak out? You've got to see where I'm coming from…" Satoshi said nervously. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. Daisuke could never hate him, no matter what. He nodded to Satoshi: "I wont hate you, Satoshi, but I can't guarantee not being shocked." Daisuke gave him one of his reassuring smiles and tilted his head to the side. Suddenly a giggle came from behind the ruby eyed boy. He turned around and noticed the girl had been sitting behind him the whole time. Satoshi took his chance and tried to explain what happened in the grocery store. Starting with running into the girl then the big tear filled eyes that reminded him so much of Daisuke and all the way to when he knocked the bitch right off her feet and finally finishing his detailed story with how he was bandaging the cuts on her body when he realized he forgot the groceries.

At first there was silence. Then, Daisuke started laughing. He laughed until his sides hurt and his vision was blurred with tears. The cute boy wipe his eyes and forced himself to stop. He looked at his lover, then at the girl sitting next to him. Catherine looked so happy even though Satoshi said she was crying so hard just a few moments before. He sat there in silence as he thought for a moment.

"Daisuke, I don't know what to do… I'm probably going to get arrested if I don't find a way to prove that the woman that was taking care of Catherine abused her." The sapphire eyed teen sighed, looking over at the red head with hope. Daisuke broke the staring contest to stare at his red and black silk sheets. _What was he going to do?_

* * *

So, there you have it, another installment of _What Was I Thinking? _Tell me what you think! I wont right the next chapter until I get another review! 


	4. Plans and Stress

OMG!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I did not mean to take so long to update! School started and the first two weeks are always hell! I'm so sorry! I'll make sure to write more often. I'm totally attached to this plot, so I wont give up! Don't worry, something might just pop up and it might take me a while to write, but I'll stick to this story! Thank you!

Same warnings! Same ages! Same everything! Please review! Flames are welcome!

__

_Chapter Four: Plans and Stress_

Both teens sat in silence until the front door slammed open. Cue Dark.

"Hey! We're home! Where's the food, Creepy Boy?" the violet haired man asked as he stomped his way up the stairs that led to Daisuke and Satoshi's room.

He slammed open the door, like he always does, and… stopped. He stared openly at the little girl while Krad made his way to the shocked lover. He scanned the room and glared at Satoshi.

"Please tell me one of you two spontaneously decided to take up baby-sitting as a part time job," Krad half grunted as he rubbed his temples. There was no way he was going to let a little girl live in this already chaotic house. The boys began to laugh nervously. Dark left the door way and sat next to the red head.

"Care to explain?" he asked politely. Krad also entered the room, but he refused to sit down.

The little girl started to feel unconformable with all the tension swirling in the room so she broke the ice with an introduction: "Hi, Strangers, I'm Catherine!" Satoshi pulled her over to him, quietly whispering: "Don't talk to strangers." Receiving a nod from the girl.

"Hey! We're not strangers!"

"You are to her," Satoshi retaliated.

"That's not the point. I want an explanation… NOW." Everyone winced as Krad glared in their directions. Daisuke turned to look at Satoshi and they quickly made eye contact silently asking who should go first. Satoshi decided to go first, Daisuke seemed to have an issue with explaining things… and also he usually managed to talk to fast for anyone to understand. The blue-haired teen took a small breath in and began to speak.

Even though he stopped often to think of how to word the explanation, he still got it across. Krad stopped glaring and turned to the girl before he turned to Satoshi. He raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms, proof that he had been around Dark for too long. Satoshi sighed and finished with: "Now, we don't know what to do…"

"The only thing we can do is file a complaint before she does. If we can set up a court date before she does, then maybe… just maybe we can get away with kidnapping her. Also, we might get to put her in a safe foster home. Now the only question is, how do you explain to the court why you ended up hitting the woman and kidnapping her child in public." Krad stated in a serious tone. Dark spoke next.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the chick made enough noise to get everyone's attention. So, it's practically like everyone saw. Especially that guy behind the counter. If the bitch doesn't file a complaint, he will."

Both Daisuke and the young girl yawned cutely, signaling that they were tired. Satoshi noticed instantly and announced that they should be going to bed soon. Things were just getting too serious, especially since today was such a long day. The rest needed to be saved until tomorrow. They all went their separate ways as Satoshi picked up Catherine and took her into her make-shift room. Daisuke went downstairs to grab some water.

"Will you be O.K. if you sleep by yourself tonight?" Satoshi asked softly after sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'll be O.K., I sleep by myself all the time." This hit Satoshi like a rock in the face, he didn't want her to be by herself and knowing that she has never had any family to sleep with made it worse.

Daisuke leaned in the doorway looking almost like a parent saying goodnight to their very own. He smiled, but then gave Daisuke a pleading glance. The tired red head smiled and said: "Why're you asking me? Of course she can sleep with us tonight."

The girls smile could've split her face in two. She was so excited to sleep actual people she jumped into the bluenette's arms. Everyone was smiling as they walked back to their room and laid down all cuddling with their new addition to the glamorous bed. Eventually, the little girl fell asleep, but sleep still had yet to claim the two boys. They laid away for hours in dark silence before the red head whispered the Satoshi.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," came the short reply. The youngest of the two knew very well that his lover was stressing about the girl.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow, Sato-koi," the teen mentioned, groaned. He had forgotten.

"No, I'll go to school. Dark and Krad can watch over Cat."

"You sure?"

"… Yeah, I think it'll be better if I go to school. I wont stress about it so much, and I'll be distracted."

"If you sure. I don't want you to stress to much, O.K.?"

"Don't worry, Dai-chan... I love you."

"I love you, too, goodnight."

"Goodnight." At that Satoshi cleared his mind and finally fell into a deep sleep. Daisuke soon followed.

_"Hi, Hiwatari-kun, do you remember me?" a small boy asked. The kid had to be just about twelve years old, but he still held the innocence of a ten year old. The other boy was the same age, but he looked much older in the face. Smart, mature… those things you didn't see in a child's face._

_He smirked, "Of course, Niwa-kun, I told you I wouldn't forget you." His half-smile didn't last long, but it was still quite a feat for it to have appeared on his face anyway. Daisuke and Satoshi both reveled in how much the two had changed. Words weren't really needed, right now was one of the happiest day's of their lives._

_"I… I missed you…" Daisuke stuttered._

_"I did, too." Then, Satoshi couldn't stop himself. A real smile, an actual authentic smile crossed his face. Something that hadn't happened in years. "I did, too."_

****

**I'm sorry it took so long to write this, but you can only yell at me if you review! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Daddy's Going to Be Arrested

_Wow, I guess there are getting to be longer and longer gaps in between the chapters… A lot has happened lately, but now I have nothing planned, so maybe I'll get some chapters out. I hope you still like my writing._

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel... but at least I can control what they do!!

**WARNING: Yaoi, BL, violence, attempted suicide, and cussing. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Chapter Five: 'Daddy's' Gonna Be Arrested

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head…" A small voice echoed across the room and a gentle finger prodded the red-head's face.

"Uhg… just one more minute…" Laughter came from a short distance away. Daisuke smiled, the laughter was a beautiful melody that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

"Dai-chan, You are going to be late for school if you don't get up now. It's 7:42." Daisuke's eyes shot wide open and twisted toward Satoshi. Instead of seeing him, though, he got a face-full of a little girl giggling like a maniac.

"Why didn't anyone tell me it was so late? Never mind, don't tell me because I'm going to be late! Did you make breakfast?" Daisuke paused while pulling on his school uniform, when he realized the luscious scent of pancakes.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes, you don't get any until you are done getting ready."

"Fine!" With that said, Daisuke finished his morning routine rather quickly and joined the teen boy and young girl at the table.

"Yummy, yum! Daddy, these are delicious!" Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks as he listened to Cat chat happily.

"'Daddy'? Since when have you been calling Satoshi, 'Daddy'?" He sat down and grabbed some pancakes.

"Since this morning, Daddy said it was O.K."

"She asked if it offended me and I told her it would never offend me. Is that O.K. with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I think it's kind of cute actually."

As soon as everyone finished breakfast, Daisuke woke up Dark and Krad. After he made sure they understood what they are supposed to do today, Daisuke hopped onto the motorcycle with Satoshi and headed off to school.

* * *

The morning class was as loud as ever with students leaning on desks and walking around, waiting for the bell to ring. Chatter echoed across the room and laughter as well.

Daisuke walked into class first simply to hide the fact he lived with Satoshi from students who didn't need to know. The red-head sat at his desk and sighed, not really excited to be at school.

_I hope Dark doesn't do anything stupid… Oh, dammit, of course Dark will do something stupid. I just hope the girl isn't involved. _Daisuke sighed again.

"DUDE! Daisuke, did you hear?! Hiwatari kidnapped a little girl in the grocery store! It was on the news this morning." Takeshi had pounced on the poor unsuspecting red-head causing him to jump out of his seat. It took a moment to register what Takeshi had yelled into his ear.

"Oh no…" Daisuke quickly covered his mouth and looked up at Takeshi.

"I know, huh? That's what I said, I mean… He knocked that chick right off her feet and ran with the girl!" Daisuke tuned him out slightly as he attempted to think of a solution.

_That stupid woman is fighting for the public benefit… everyone's already on her side and they don't even know why Satoshi took her!_ Just then the very topic of conversation walked into the room. Satoshi took one step and the entire class turned to him and became deathly quiet. The teacher was the first to speak up.

"Hiwatari-kun, may I have a word with you out side?" Satoshi glanced up at her and nodded quickly. They both turned to leave to room. As soon at the door closed, every student in the room rushed toward the wall to try to listen through it. There were a couple whispers of "move over" and "I can't hear anything" before everyone settled.

_"Hiwatari, I am seriously debating whether I should turn you in right now. The gall you have to just walk into class a couple days after kidnapping a little girl? Where is she right now?"_

_"At home, with a babysitter… Listen Sensei, Her mother used to abuse and neglect her. There was no way I was going to let the woman beat her, know I could have stopped it. I'm going to court the fight the woman and make sure she has no custody any more."_

_"You didn't have to kidnap her for that!"_

_"How else could I have done it? I don't know her name, or her mothers name! The girl doesn't even know her mother's name! I might have never seen them again, unless I did something right at that moment--"_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_"Now, Sensei, it's time for class, and I came here to learn… or else I would be at home with Catherine." _

_"Fine, I'm going to show the class the news video and explain to them your reasoning. OK?"_

_"That's fine with me." _

All the students ran to their desks and pretended to study while they waited for the door to open.

"Now class, how many of you watched the news this morning?" A couple students raised their hands, "OK then, you may recognize this video." The teacher slid the video into the VCR and waited for it to play. This was the first time Daisuke had actually seen the video and actually couldn't help laughing when he saw their groceries neglected on the counter. When the video was complete she turned it off and waited for the chatter to die out.

"Hiwatari had taken that little girl from the woman because she was abusive and does not deserve a little girl…" She continued to explain to the class why Satoshi had kidnapped her and that the class needs to support him.

One by one each head turned toward Satoshi and smiled. For once in his life… he smiled back. He had what he needed to save this little girl.

* * *

_**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!! **__I know it took me forever to update this, but… I'll try to be better! Thank you for your reviews and just simply reading my stories. I'm writing another story now, too, and I want you guys to try reading it, please? I promise I'll be better with writing more often… I don't have the school excuse anymore! _


End file.
